Dream Alive
by SamanthaScissorLuv
Summary: When Victoria drinks a special potion to make her dreams come alive, little did she know, her life would be a nightmare from then on. As Victoria dreams more and the dreams get scarier, Victoria realizes how a tiny lie could change your life forever. Rated T for scary dreams and language. Oh and by the way, Jadelyn is pregnant in the whole story.


**Chapter 1**

**Of all of the things Victoria Ross wished, only one came true. Little did Victoria know that her wish was going to change her life in ways that she would have never imagined. Victoria was in Health class, doing a quiz on REM sleep. Her friend Kennedy Masson passed her a note. That note would be the last note she would ever get from her. The note read: Victoria, meet me at my house after school. Victoria quickly slid the note into the plaid messenger bag laying beside her foot. She got out a piece of note paper and wrote back to Kennedy saying that she will be there. Kennedy read the note, smiled, and put the note into her yellow and green backpack. When the bell rang and class was dismissed, Victoria got her stuff and walked over to Kennedy. Victoria said, "So what are we doing at your place?" Kennedy said, "My mom could make us something to eat and then we could hang out. Plus, I have some exciting news for you!" Victoria said, "What kind of news?" Kennedy stood up and started walking to the bus. Kennedy then said, "You know the invention that I have been working on right?" Victoria nodded. She had been telling Victoria every single little detail about it and it was starting to drive Victoria insane. Kennedy said, "Well, it's done and I want you to try it out." Victoria said, "Um, okay. Sure, I'll do it." Kennedy said, "Awesome! I told Jadelyn how to work it if it every malfunctions which it probably won't." Victoria boarded the bus and sat down, then said, "Why would it screw up?" Kennedy said, "Oh, reasons." Victoria gave Kennedy a weird glance then shook it off. Victoria then said, "So my sister Jadelyn is the only one that know how to work it besides you?" Kennedy said, "Yep! Pretty cool isn't it?" Victoria said nervously, "Yeah. Pretty cool." Victoria then got a weird feeling down in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't quite right. That and a mix of being nervous. Who know what could happen when you mix Kennedy and a experiment? Little did Victoria know that things would go wrong in just a matter of hours. Victoria thought quietly to herself in her head. All thoughts of what could go wrong flooded her mind. The feeling went away but now it was back. Victoria went inside Kennedy's house and followed her up to her room. Kennedy got to her room and showed Victoria The Dream To Life 300. Kennedy said, "Ready to try this baby out?" Victoria said in a soft uncomfortable tone, "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." Kennedy turned the machine on and waited. The DTL300 lit up and started to produce a liquid. The liquid was a light purple color mixed with a midnight blue. As the machine sputtered Kennedy put a cup underneath an opening from the bottom of the machine. As the machine started going quiet, a glowing indigo liquid poured itself into the cup. When the cup was full, Kennedy turned off the machine. Kennedy said, "This is the liquid that you drink so what ever you dream comes true." Victoria asked, "How does it taste?" Kennedy said, "How should I know, I haven't tried it." Victoria asked, "So, how does this work again?" Kennedy said, "The liquid travels to your stomach and produces a chemical that makes you dream and that makes it come alive. After 24 hours, the dream wears off and you start a new one. No dream can be erased after it has been dreamt. If you have any more questions, you can always ask Jadelyn." Victoria said, "But what if-" Victoria was interrupted by Kennedy saying, "Everything will be alright. Now relax." Victoria said, "Okay. Sorry." Kennedy then grabbed the cup that contained the glowing liquid and brought it over to Victoria. Kennedy said, "Here, drink this and tell me what you feel after it. Remember, you have to drink it all." Victoria said, "Okay." and grabbed the cup. She then plugged her nose and quickly drank it. The liquid had a light berry flavor, but that was it. Kennedy said, "How do you feel Victoria?" Victoria said, "I feel-" She was interrupted by a sharp pain in the middle of her stomach. Her hands flew to her stomach and she raced to the nearest bathroom to vomit. When she came back, Kennedy exclaimed, "Sorry about that!" Victoria said, "It's fine." Kennedy said, "It might not work considering that you vomited a sea of it." Victoria said, "Oh, it's okay, I'll try it another day" Kennedy said, "Okay Victoria!" Victoria said, "I should probably get back home now since it's just about dinner time. See you tomorrow Kennedy!" Kennedy said, "Bye!" Victoria went downstairs and went out the door. She walked to her pale green house just a couple blocks away. Victoria got out her spare key and opened the front door. When she came inside the kitchen, Victoria found a note on the table. It read: Hi Victoria. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. We will be in Cancoon for the next couple of days. Jadelyn will be watching you. Victoria folded the note up and yelled, "Jadelyn! I'm home!" 27 year old Jadelyn came down the stairs hand on her stomach. Jadelyn said, "How was Kennedy's house?" Victoria said, "It was good!" Jadelyn said, "Good. Did you try out her machine?" Victoria said, "Yeah but like a couple of seconds later, I threw up the liquid she gave me so it probably left my system." Jadelyn said, "Aw, maybe next time you'll get to try it again." Victoria said, "Oh I doubt it. She was scaring the shit out of me by the way she was acting." Jadelyn said, "What did she act like?" Victoria said, "She acted weird like there was something that she was hiding from me." Jadelyn said, "Hmm I don't know why she would do that. Well I am getting something to eat, do you want anything?" Victoria said, "Nah, I'm okay. It's getting late, I'm going to bed." Jadelyn said, "Okay. Sweet dreams." Jadelyn smiled and got some ice-cream while Victoria went upstairs to her room. She closed the door and got on her bed. She laid down and within minutes she was sound asleep. And then it happened.**

**Yay a twist! Favorite and review! :)**


End file.
